Golden Generation: The Intuition
by Hatsuyume
Summary: The family of Capsule Corp. find themselves boarding a very unusual young woman. Although she seems likable enough, with her comes a strange evil feeling that envelopes the whole world. It seems unconnected from her, yet apart of her.


Hatsuyume's Note: Here's my first story that I've posted on fanfiction.net. It's not the first I've written though. Anyway, this story takes place about a month after GT. It's mainly focused on the Capsule Corp. family, 'cause I just like them. :) I'm going to warn you now, this is going to become a very long story.   
  
Chapter One: Something About Everything  
  
There was a certain scent in the air today . . . .  
Something that emitted a strangely erratic feeling . . .  
Something that strikes fear into the most valiant hearts . . .  
Something that is heard as unrelenting threats by the deaf . . .  
Something that mentally unwinds the most strong willed . . .  
Something immoral . . .  
Something ruthless . . .   
Something . . . evil . . .  
  
  
God's finger touched him, and he slept.  
-Alfred, Lord Tennyson  
  
  
It was just one of those days. You know, when everything's gone to hell. The kind of day when you lose your favorite shorts, get hit by another car, and fall off a building . . .all in the same day.   
  
Trunks sat in the board room staring absentmindedly at the carbonated water jug. Glub, glub. He was working on counting the bubbles floating up to the surface. Two hundred fifty six, two hundred fifty seven, two hundred fifty eight . . . .  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Bulma gave Trunks a glance out of the corner of her eye as she elbowed him in the gut. He slid slowly down in his seat and sighed. Boring . . .  
  
"With the current decrease in the equilibrium price of the Corporation's produce, I propose . . ."   
  
Trunks just glared at the representative with a cock-eyed stare. One thing that he was not . . .a technical business dictionary. That guy might as well have been speaking Spanish. No hablo espanol.   
  
" . . . and that concludes my presentation to the board committee."  
  
"Hallelujah!!"  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma scolded.  
  
Trunks looked around innocently and stood up.  
  
"So," he clapped his hands together, "that's great. We'll call you."  
  
"Trunks," Bulma warned.  
  
"Oh my! Look at the time!" He quickly added. "I conclude this board meeting!"  
  
He watched as the executives poured out of the room.  
  
TWAK!  
  
"Ow! Mom!"   
  
Bulma's lips were pierced in a crocked line.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"I'll tell you!" Bulma scowled. "You just shoved the whole board committee out of the door with out a decent closing and you didn't stick to the schedule AT ALL!  
  
Trunks just sighed and undid his tie.   
  
"Don't do that!" Bulma exclaimed. She started to fix it when Trunks moved away.  
  
"Mommy, I'm a big boy now," Trunks said, joking with a little kid's voice. "Just the other day, I learned to tie my shoes and count to three. Wanna hear?"  
  
"Hmph." Bulma picked up her briefcase and watched as Trunks continued to undo his tie and shove it in his briefcase.  
  
"You are so unprofessional," Bulma commented.  
  
"Not like you," Trunks returned, unfastening the top button of his shirt.  
  
"You are just like your father!" she stomped her foot and scowled.   
  
"Yeah, I know," Trunks teased. "Isn't it great?"  
  
Bulma sighed as Trunks whistled, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling them up to his elbows.   
  
"Let's go home," Trunks suggested. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Big surprise."  
  
Trunks waltzed out the door with a hand shoved in his pocket and a hungry look on his face.   
  
"Oi," Bulma sighed (again).   
  
*******************************  
  
Vegeta was out front watching Bra frolic around in her new bathing suit. Usually, he would be training or something of the like, but he'd just recently broken the gravity room.   
  
"Isn't it cute, Papa?" Bra did the catwalk, showing off her red bikini decorated in a southwestern handkerchief style.   
  
"It's too skimpy," Vegeta muttered under his breath.   
  
"Oh, don't be silly," Bra giggled, apparently hearing his comment. "It was on sale for fifty dollars and it looks awesome!"  
  
"I still think it's skimpy," Vegeta snorted.  
  
Suddenly, the red hover car parked in the driveway and out emerged a pair of very unhappy family member.   
  
Trunks had that 'I'm Going To Kill You' look that was originally trademarked by his father. It had obviously been passed down to the son. Bulma, on the other hand, had THE look that Vegeta knew all too well as the 'Get In My Way And Die' gaze.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bra asked, stopping that ridiculous catwalk attempt.  
  
"Your brother complains about everything!" Bulma stormed into the house.   
  
Trunks turned his nose up and bobbed his head with annoyance.   
  
"What the hell happened?!" Vegeta demanded, almost smiling. The way Trunks look just screamed 'I'm Vegeta's Son!' It was the look of pure contempt and annoyance towards the whole world.   
  
"I went to the store for a shirt," Trunks began, voice shaking in anger. "Just a shirt. Instead, I ended up with 356 ties! One for EACH DAY OF THE YEAR! I just wanted a stupid SHIRT!!!"  
  
"Ties?" Vegeta questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh huh," Trunks eyes almost seemed to bulge out with anger. "Ties. I complained that I have enough ties. I have three dozen ties. But NO! I need MORE TIES!"  
  
"And you're angry about this?" Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, that's only the half of it," Trunks said. "She wanted to . . ."   
  
"Stop," Vegeta said. "I've heard enough of your whining."  
  
"WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME!?!?" Trunks hollered.  
  
"Shut up, boy!" Vegeta demanded. "Before you power up too quickly and blow up the yard!"  
  
Trunks made a sound of frustration through his clenched teeth.   
  
"Hey!" Vegeta warned. "You better calm down before I kick into the hemisphere!!"  
  
"I'm CALM!!!!!!"   
  
Suddenly, Trunks started to glow and his hair turned to a luminous golden yellow.   
  
"Crap!"  
  
It was too far to stop now.   
  
Trunks let out an ear piercing scream that shook all of Capsule Corp.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Hey Bob!"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you see that there bright light?"  
  
"Sur did!"  
  
"What you suppose it is?"  
  
"Probably that crazy scientist feller."  
  
"What you suppose he did?"  
  
"Probably blew his wife up."  
  
"I reckon that's not a bad idea."  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Trunks was on his hand and knees, panting, in a crater the size of a large swimming pool. It would have gotten bigger had not Vegeta kicked his son farther away from the house and Bra. As well as knocking the breath out of him (and causing extreme pain), it had also knocked the anger out of him.   
  
Vegeta scowled at Trunks before turning around and walking into the house. Everyone in a while, he or Trunks would go into an unstoppable rage and accidentally power up a bit. Though they could generally contain it in a relatively small area, there were no guarantees. It was just something that happened once in a while.  
  
Bra sat on the grass, knocked on her butt from the aftershock of the power up. She quickly got up and stomped over to her brother.  
  
"That hurt," Trunks groaned, lying on his side, now. "I can't breath."  
  
"Suck it up!" Bra yelled. "There's just something about everything today, isn't there?!"  
  
She gave her brother a sharp kick in the ribs and stormed away.   
  
  
  
In the next Chapter: A strange girl comes to Capsule Corps. with a certain, strange feeling about her. Hmm.  
  
  
  
Hasuyume's Notes: See the little box? Please review! I'd be much obliged. :)  
  



End file.
